


Working

by torturingtaylor (itzaimster)



Series: Christmas Hanfic Drabbles [13]
Category: Hanson
Genre: Christmas Party, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzaimster/pseuds/torturingtaylor
Summary: 2018 #4Prompt: Work Christmas Do





	Working

Zac panicked at first when he felt something brushing his face, quickly sitting up and fighting the tinsel. In the process he fell from the couch which brought him crashing back to reality.  
The lights in the studio were still on along with all the fairy lights. He could feel baubles stuck in his hair. His belt was missing. He could see someone’s feet sticking up over the console and upon investigation found them to belong to Isaac.  
There was no sign of Taylor, Joe, Trevor or anyone else he last remembered seeing there.  
“What the hell happened last night?”


End file.
